1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Ayurvedic composition, and more particularly, to a composition comprising natural ingredients for the treatment of disorders of the nervous system including Parkinson's disease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parkinson's disease (PD) is a chronic illness which is affecting an increasing percentage of the world's population over the age of 40. In the United States alone, there are over 1 million patients who presently suffer from the symptoms of Parkinson's disease. Individuals developing this dreaded degenerative disease face many debilitating physical, psychological and social changes.
Primary symptoms of Parkinson's disease:
______________________________________ Rigidity: muscle stiffness Tremors: may start in one side of the body, in the arms and later in the legs Bradykinesia: restriction of movement, difficulty in walking ______________________________________
Secondary symptoms of Parkinson's disease include:
Depression PA1 Sleep disturbance PA1 Senility, difficulty with memory PA1 Slurring, speech problem PA1 Drooling, difficulty to swallow saliva PA1 Stooped posture
Parkinson's disease may start with tremors in one or both hands which may eventually lead to the arms and legs. Rigidity and difficulty in holding objects and maintaining balance can lead to impaired movements and dependency on others to perform even the simplest of daily tasks.
At present, there is no known cure for Parkinson's disease. There are a variety of drugs which are available to treat the symptoms of Parkinson's disease, including: levedopa, carbidopa, Amantadine, Anticholinergic, and Dopamine Agonists. Most of these drugs, if not all of them, have serious side effects. Further, these drugs do not provide a cure nor do they slow the progression of Parkinson's disease. After prolonged use of any of these drugs, there effectiveness in treating the symptoms of Parkinson's disease becomes less effective. At present, the only treatment available involves experimenting with these and other drugs to determine how each individual patient can tolerate the specific drugs without serious side effects. Eventually, a patient's drugs will have to be changed as previously administered drugs become ineffective.
Most of the people with Parkinson's disease suffer a gradual health decline due to a weakened nervous system. This gradual decline in health eventually leads to a severe disability. The drugs and patient care for the treatment of Parkinson's disease are costly and are needed for over a prolonged period of time, as the patient suffers a long, gradual decline in health.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for an effective, less expensive means of treating Parkinson's disease, as well as other disorders of the nervous system, without the patient suffering from side effects. The present invention addresses this compelling need and provides a composition of natural herbal ingredients for treating nervous disorders, including Parkinson's disease, without toxicity and negative side effects.